Winter Spirit
by Cricketsong
Summary: Snowpaw adores her Clan more then life itself, but when old enemies arise and her future is torn between love and friendship will she still be everyones favourite? Or will she fall through the cracks like the prophecy says? R&R please, pretty please?
1. Allegiances

B L I Z Z A R D C L A N 

**Leader, Spiderstar**—black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes.

**Deputy, Milkfur**—creamy off white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Apprentice, Hawkpaw**

**Medicine cat, Freedberry**—pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Loudpaw**

**W a r r i o r s**

**Cragfrost**—dark gray tom with lighter and darker flecks, green eyes.

**Apprentice, Beetlepaw**

**Icepool**—black and white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Stonepelt**—dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Whiteclaw**—longhaired white tom with grayish blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Scarletpaw**

**Frostwhisker**—white she-cat with tabby splotches and amber eyes.

**Stormpool**—longhaired brown and white tom with blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Snowpaw**

**Jaggedstone**—dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**Rippletail**—black tom with green eyes.

**Ashfoot**—tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

**A p p r e n t i c e s**

**Loudpaw**—dark tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Hawkpaw**—light brown tabby tom with grayish blue eyes.

**Beetlepaw**—black and dark brown tom with green eyes.

**Snowpaw**—pretty longish short solid white she-cat with very green eyes.

**Scarletpaw**—very dark ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes.

**Q u e e n s**

**Snaketail**—shorthaired smoky black she-cat with ginger, white and black striped tail, blue eyes.

**Cloudfur**—white she-cat with black tipped ears and blue eyes.

**E l d e r s**

**Snowbird**—longhaired white tom with gray flecks and blue eyes. (Retired early due to blindness)

**P O L A R C L A N**

**Leader, Icestar**—shorthaired white she-cat with green eyes.

**Deputy, Rainfur**—dark gray tom with black flecks and amber eyes.

**Medicine cat, Waterbelly**—black and white tom with green eyes.

**Apprentice, Petalpaw**

**W a r r i o r s**

**Gorgeclaw**—dark gray tom with a black mask and green eyes.

**Penguinpelt**—black and white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Thunderpelt**—muscular gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Brackenpaw**

**Silverstone—**gray and white tom with blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Sandpaw**

**Sealwhisker**—grayish brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**Saltstream**—silver spotted she-cat with blue eyes and a very long tail.

**Apprentice, Blackpaw**

**Windstripe**—grayish blue tom with black stripes and green eyes.

**Tundrawind**—massive dark brown tabby tom with piercing blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Falconpaw**

**Q u e e n s**

**Shadowclaw**—black she-cat with blue eyes.

**E l d e r s**

**Ivytail**—ginger and white she-cat with green eyes.

**Riverwhisker**—once pretty silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

F I S H C L A N 

**Leader, Otterstar**—brown and white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Deputy, Darkwing—**black she-cat with black legs and blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Brookpaw**

**Medicine cat, Marshtail**—smoky gray tom with green eyes.

**W a r r i o r s**

**Waterlily**—pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes.

**Apprentice, Fawnpaw**

**Reedwhisker**—black tom with amber eyes.

**Graypool**—gray she-cat with green eyes.

**Apprentice, Shallowpaw**

**Shadepelt**—black and gray tom with blue eyes.

**Cricketsong**—pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Weaselpaw**

**Q u e e n s**

**Mothwing**—golden tabby she-cat with spots and amber eyes.

**E l d e r s**

**Ferntail**—brown tom with amber eyes.

**Foxbelly**—dark ginger tom with a black belly and blue eyes.

M O O R C L A N 

**Leader, Mountainstar**—dark gray and white tom with amber eyes.

**Deputy, Clawface**—dark brown tom with blue eyes.

**Medicine cat, Breezepad**—very pretty golden and white she-cat with long fur and amber eyes.

**W a r r i o r s**

**Skytail**—big black tom with a long white tail and green eyes.

**Apprentice, Crowpaw**

**Willowpelt**—pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Wildpaw**

**Rabbitnose**—brownish gray she-cat with amber eyes.

**Rockclaw**—dark gray tom with amber eyes and a very long tail and claws.

**Redbelly**—white tom with a ginger belly and green eyes.

**Liontail**—handsome golden tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentice, Wingpaw**

**Q u e e n s**

**Lilyfoot**—white she-cat with green eyes.

**E l d e r s**

**Palepelt**—pale brown tom with amber eyes.

**Cloudflower**—creamy white she-cat with blue eyes. (Retired queen.)


	2. Chapter 1

**C h a p t e r #1**

_O k a y s o t h i s I s m y n e w e s t s t o r y o r I m e a n f a n f i c, l o l ! P l e a s e r e v i e w s o I _

_k n o w w e a t h e r t o w r i t e m o r e ._

Snowpaw's sparkling frost tipped pelt barely stood out against the huge white snow banks, her unusually dark green eyes glittered with excitement as she bounded after her mentor, leaping out of the tufts of snow that were sucking her in. But she bounded on anyway, her longish short solid white pelt blending in with the snow. She was barely visible except for her bright pink nose and green eyes.

"Wait for me, Stormpool!" She yowled, springing through the large snow banks until she reached her waiting mentor. "I love leaf-bare, but until I'm a warrior I can't walk through all this snow." She panted, gasping for a breath. "You'll be fine, Snowpaw, you're still tiny despite your large personality!" Stormpool purred, rasping his tongue over her head affectionately. Snowpaw couldn't help but twitch her whiskers in amusement at her mentors comment.

"I must say we got the raw end of the deal," Stormpool mumbled through a mouthful of snow. "If only we weren't BlizzardClan, then we could walk through the territory with ease. Like if we were FishClan, we could swim to the camp, since it's an island."

"What do you mean, I love being a BlizzardClan cat, it's great! I have the best Clan mates in the world, and the best friends, leader, deputy, medicine cat, mentor, mother, father, siblings…" She trailed on excitedly. "Okay, okay I get it. You love your Clan!" Stormpool laughed shaking the snow from his long brown and white pelt. "What's not to love about BlizzardClan? It's absolutely amazing, I love the snow all moon round and how the other Clans rarely can attack our camp since it's in the middle of the snow and they can't even get through it all to reach us!" Snowpaw rumbled a purr before climbing over a small snow bank and into a clearing. The snow here was flat, trampled by many bodies and paws patting it down over the many moons when they practiced their fighting skills. "I'm so glad we finally made it, for one there's no more snow to get in our way and two, the snow doesn't give my paw pads frost bite!" Stormpool chuckled, breathing hot breath on his paws to warm them up!

"Alright I was thinking I'd teach you the belly rake. It's very important when you're caught underneath an enemy attacker. If they've got you pinned down just rake your claws down their belly, it's works quite well!" Stormpool meowed, wrenching his head around to smooth out his ruffled fur. "Well, actually Stormpool, when you were in Freedberry's den when you got attacked by that falcon, Stonepelt and I practiced that technique." She meowed shyly.

"Then we'll practice the leap and hold, you're a small cat so it should work well for you!"

"The leap and hold, what's that?" Snowpaw purred excitedly, bounding toward her mentor with curiosity. "It's simple and good for a small cat, such as yourself!" Stormpool explained. "All you have to do is jump on your opponents back and bite and claw and tear all you can with unsheathed claws. But if your opponent does the drop and roll, where they lie down and roll over, you have to be quick to jump away or you'll get squashed beneath their weight!"

"Oh, what if I'm not quick enough, then what do I do?"

Stormpool's eyes seemed to soften as he replied, "If possible just bite their scruff or claw, whatever you can to get them off!"

"Besides, I know you'd be quick enough anyway your swift and that's what makes a great warrior. It's not strength that wins a battle, it's how smart a cat is, you could be fighting the biggest cat in the word, but if he's dumb he's got no hope!" Stormpool added with a purr of amusement. "Oh, can we practice the leap and hold?" She suggested, her tail waving from side to side with interest.

"Hey, Stormpool and Snowpaw are already here!" Whiteclaw's voice hollered to his apprentice, Scarletpaw before entering the clearing. "I told you they would be!"

"I know, I know but they're usually off hunting." Scarletpaw's dark ginger pelt entered the empty territory, standing out against the white snow.

"We're going to practice play dead… again!" Scarletpaw moaned, before brushing past her. "It's not my fault you always twitch or move, or peak your eyes open when you're pretending to play dead." Whiteclaw meowed with a grumble.

"Well can't we just move on to a new technique?"

"Oh, we've already done play dead, I've mastered it!" Snowpaw boasted. "Here, let me show you."

Before the two apprentices' mentors could say anything the two were already in the process of playing dead. "All you do is pretend that you going to sleep, but don't breath very hard and keep your senses more alert!" Snowpaw explained. "Watch me do it first."

She lied down on the smooth snow trampled ground, closing her eyes until she was so still not even her chest was moving up and down. Then suddenly she bounced up again, "Like that, see it's easy!"

"Maybe for you, but not for me!" Scarletpaw whined. "Well, you'll get the hang of it, don't worry!" Snowpaw tried to lift the she-cats hopes up, but it was no use, Scarletpaw looked as though a Clan mate had died!


	3. Chapter 2

C h a p t e r #2 

Chapter two is up and running, like yay!!!!! Lol, please R&R aka Read and Review, please?! Well I totally hope you guys like it very much! It's one of my favorite stories or I mean fanfics I have written, so be happy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snowpaw searched for her brothers' familiar dark brown and black shape in and amongst the BlizzardClan camp. Large snow banks edged the sides of the clearing, protecting them from enemies trying to attack secretly.

She padded toward one of the many snow dens in the camp; she could smell her brothers' familiar scent coming from the apprentices' den. Stepping inside she instantly caught his ruffled fur lying in a dip in the den that was lined with some frost bitten moss. During the season of greenleaf the cats had to collect all the moss they can and store it underground for leaf-bare, leaf-fall and newleaf when the moss is dead and not visible beneath the snow. Sometimes, not very often the cats can travel to the mountains and collect moss, occasionally Freedberry goes there to collect herbs and even sometimes will bring home the rare fresh-kill!

"Beetlepaw!" She hissed, prodding her brothers' flank. "Wake up, you great lump."

"What do you want?" He rasped, turning over to face her sleepily.

"You have to get up, its almost sunrise!"

"What? You let me sleep this long without waking me?" The tom rasped, standing up straight and quickly grooming his fur. "Well, I didn't have time before going with Stormpool to wake you. I figured you'd get up soon enough anyway." Snowpaw explained. "Where's Cragfrost, he didn't wake me up either." Beetlepaw spat, emerging into the clearing.

Snowpaw chased after him impatiently, "Beetlepaw, wait!" She meowed forgivingly. "You're over reacting way, way, way to much. Relax, it's not the end of life!" She laughed, bumping him playfully with her head.

"Stop it, I'm not in the mood, okay?" The tom growled, stalking toward the fresh-kill pile angrily. "Stop being so angry with me, I'm being quite nice for you to be acting this way so do you want to tell me what's bugging you?" She meowed, making her way to walk beside her brother. "Well, you'll probably call me a beetle-brain but I wanted to be the first awake for a moon, Hawkpaw dared me to and I couldn't say no!" Beetlepaw explained shyly. "You're right, you are a beetle-brain, a massive beetle-brain!" She scoffed, swatting him lightly with her fluffy white tail. "I'm sorry, Snowpaw! I am a beetle-brain." Beetlepaw laughed timidly.

"How beetle-brained do you think I am?" She hissed impatiently. "What?" Her brother meowed with a scared hint in his voice.

"Do you want to tell me what's really bugging you? Or do I have to beat it out of you?"

"But, I told you the truth." Beetlepaw retorted, grabbing a rabbit and carrying over to the rockpile where the warriors and apprentices ate and shared their meals. "I'm not frost-numbed, Beetlepaw! Please don't make me beg!" She grumbled, settling down beside her brother. "Fine, you caught me, but I can't tell you the truth yet, okay? Just, give me some time to sort out my problems and then I'll confront you." Beetlepaw meowed, his neck fur bristling. "What, Beetlepaw if something's wrong…" She trailed off worriedly.

"No, no nothing bad. Well not terribly bad, just give me some time, please?"

"Fine, but no more then a couple of sunrises, I mean it Beetlepaw!"

The off beat news of Beetlepaw hiding something from her had really shaken her up. Having her brother hide something from her was a piercing surprise she never thought would come to reality. She had always been unexplainably close to her brother, mostly because her father lived in PolarClan. He had been born in BlizzardClan, and part of him would always live on in his birth Clan, but after he had fallen in love with a PolarClan she-cat, Sealwhisker and having kits with her he decided to live in that Clan and leave BlizzardClan behind. She missed her father a great deal, but she knew he loved her and her brother more than PolarClan, but he couldn't leave his other his kits behind again, and leave another mate and disappointed Clan. _"I want you to know that I will always love you two, even more than my kits in PolarClan and my mate. But if I leave PolarClan, BlizzardClan will never accept me and I'll be a rouge, PolarClan would never take me back. And even if BlizzardClan did accept me, they'd never treat me the same, no matter how loyal I was." _She recited her fathers' words in her mind.

She padded toward the PolarClan border, hoping she might see a patrol with her father on it, but when a patrol finally did come he wasn't on it, Sealwhisker was though. One of her father's kits, Brackenpaw was on the patrol too, following his mother and checking the scent markers.

She had a certain, mild hatred for her half siblings, Sandpaw and Brackenpaw, for one they weren't nearly as friendly as she and Beetlepaw were to them when they talked at gatherings and for two her father thought they were quite snobby and not very strong like she and Beetlepaw were.

But she pushed the thought to the back of her mind as the familiar shape of a gray and white tom, as he came more into sight she noticed it was her father! Her heart started beating before she brushed past the snow banks to step onto the frozen water. "Silverstone!" She purred, sliding across the frozen water.


End file.
